


When It Comes to Him

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: In Life and Death [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Sequel, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Peter is Tony and Steve's son, Post-Canon, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: INFINITY SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!Tony comes back home and finds a person of his past.ORIn which Tony tells Steve about Peter's death.





	When It Comes to Him

**Author's Note:**

> **INFINITY SPOILERS AHEAD! HEED THE TAGS!**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the sequel to The Fallen as requested by two people. This can be read as a stand-alone, but you might want to read it anyway. Add onto the angst.

Tony arrived back on Earth two days after the incident with Thanos. He wasn't expecting anything when he got back - most people didn't even know he had left. However, there was _one_ person that was there when he came back.

That person was Steve Rogers.

It was a hot summer evening when Tony landed in Wakanda. He had flown back to Earth with Nebula, using the Guardians' ship. When he left the starcraft, leaving Nebula in the cockpit, Steve was standing there, waiting. For what, Tony didn't know. He did, however, have a few guesses.

There was tense silence as Tony walked over to Steve. They looked each other in the eye, both silently daring the other to speak first.

Steve was the one who gave in.

"How were things?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well, I lost my best friend. I also lost most of my team; Natasha and I are the only ones left."

"What about Rhodey and Bruce?"

"They're both still alive. So is Thor. How were things on your end?"

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes flicked away from Steve, then to the ground, then back to his maybe-still-husband.

"Doctor Stephen Strange and the entirety of the Guardians of the Galaxy are gone. So is-" Tony stopped short as his voice cracked. Tears welled up in his eyes just thinking about it. He staggered forward, letting his forehead landed on Steve's chest.

Tony found it hard to breathe with the vice-like grip grief had on his chest. "Steve, he- our baby boy- Peter is gone. H-he died in my arms. I-I couldn't do a damned thing about it."

Tony felt more than heard Steve's sharp inhale. He stood up and rubbed the tears from his eyes before getting a good look at Steve. Tears had gathered in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, glancing away before looking back at Tony. He slowly moved his arms around Tony in a hug, cautious but still trying.

Tony put himself into Steve's embrace. He wrapped his arms around the supersoldier, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

"You know, he was involved in that fight we had," Tony said softly.

"The one in Berlin?" Steve asked, voice wavering.

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod. "He is - _was_ Spider-Man. I only found out after the fact." His voice cracked as he clung to Steve. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Steve whispered, rubbing Tony's back. "It's okay. Let's get you inside."

Later that night, Steve found Tony on a couch in the main room. A phone was clutched in one hand, a drink in the other.

If Steve sat next to Tony to console him.

If Tony metaphorically spilled his sorrow and anxiety on Steve.

If Steve was given the details about Peter's life for the past two years.

If Tony admitted to Steve that he would exchange his life for Peter's.

Then neither of them bothered to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was that long awaited (not really) sequel to The Fallen. I plan on making a few more follow-ups, but as of now, I have run out of canon content and I don't want to write more before I get more canon content.
> 
> That aside, I _do_ take prompts, so if you want to give suggestions, I will take them.


End file.
